


Mar-vell and consequences

by MachiMaquiaveli



Series: Consequences [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Consequences, Fury is so fed up, God!Tony, Maria and Tony unexpected frienship, Mention of abuse, Mention of child abuse., Monica Rambeau (mention), Sad with a Happy Ending, Tony freeform, somehow Captain Marvel compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28483983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachiMaquiaveli/pseuds/MachiMaquiaveli
Summary: Maria Rambeau has the power of the tesseract with her. She could be anything she wanted; a savior; Earth's protector, a hero for the entire galaxy; but she only wants one thing. Tony can empathize with her and decides to help.(Can be read as an standalone)
Series: Consequences [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1149650
Comments: 9
Kudos: 15





	Mar-vell and consequences

**Author's Note:**

> helloooo, I can't believe I'm posting another story already but my good friend [Asamandra](%E2%80%9Dusers/asamandra/pseuds/asamandra%E2%80%9D) has been nothing but encouraging and I had to write.
> 
> Hope you like it. Comments and kudos are always welcome. :)

**1995**

Tony was sitting in a cafe, reading an entertainment magazine, talking to himself.

“Man, I can’t believe I still have to wait another year for their big debut, those girls are going to be awesome,” he complained.

But his complaints were cut off when he heard a cry, not a regular cry, but a desperate cry for help, the kind of cry that echoes from past mistakes. Tony got up, paid for his drink and followed the sound to a SHIELD base. He cocked his head, a couple of times he had seen these guys, running around, playing with his guns, trying to make a difference on the big scheme of things. But he had never interacted with them personally. This looked like a promising experience.

Tony changed his clothes and walked around like he was the owner, easiest way to get through, until he arrived at a little office. Inside there was a black woman with strange green clothes, sitting on a chair and crying.

“Hi,” greeted her Tony (he had learnt not so long ago that on Midgard nobody greeted like they did in Asgard and now he used “hi” for everything.)

When she didn’t answer his “hi” he insisted.

“What’s the matter?”

Her cries were fast subdued and replaced for anger. She looked at him coldly, with her eyes on fire and her entire body shaking.

“Who the fuck are you? How did you get here?” She asked without raising her voice.

Tony took a step back.

“Uh..? The door was open?” Tony awkwardly smiled trying to calm the woman.

But it didn’t work, the woman pushed him against the wall, her hands glowing with a blue light.

“You have been in contact with the tesseract!” Tony yelled in surprise. She froze.

“How do you know about the tesseract?”

“In the wake of the universe's creation, there were six singularities that were forged by the Cosmic Entities,” Tony said.

His speech was cut by a frown and a look that was saying, “I don’t care, get to the point”.

“My family was in charge of protecting it so we hid it. I can’t believe you found it.”

“Better say it found me and ruined my life.”

“How so?”

She inspected him from head to toe.

“Are you a human?” She asked.

“Half human, half jotun, but don’t tell anybody, my father doesn’t know I know. And if he knew, well… let’s just say I rather put one thousand and one angry bees in my mouth before letting that happen.” Tony finished his sentence with another awkward smile.

“I have never heard of the Jotuns but as long as you are not a Kree or a Skrull that’s fine by me. I’ve been caught up in their stupid little war and now I’m pretty pissed.”

“Why don’t you start from the beginning?” Tony asked, offering her a seat.

She sat and nodded.

“My name is Maria Rambeau, Captain Maria Rambeau, I was a pilot for the United States Air Force. Me and my best friend Carol tested the new prototypes. Six years ago we had a plane crash after being attacked by unknown forces, she didn’t make it.”

Maria stopped a moment to think about her friend.

“Would you like some water?” Tony offered.

Maria shook her head with a somber look.

“Just give me a minute.”

She closed her eyes, getting her breathing under control.

“After the plane crashed, a blue explosion knocked me out,” Maria continued. “Then, those fucking Krees took me with them, erased my memories and forced me to fight their war.”

Now Tony was frowning.

“That’s pretty messed up,” he said.

She let out a little sad laugh.

“That’s not the worst,” she said.

Tony looked at her with wide eyes.

“Are you thinking, _“_ What can be worse than being kidnaped and enslaved by an alien race?” What about this? I had a daughter. Monica.”

Tony gasped.

“No.”

“Yes. Sh-she was five when—, when the accident happened.”

Maria sobbed.

“My poor little baby.”

Tony gently grabbed her by the shoulders. Her skin burned with a power she could barely control.

“Where is she now? I will help you to find her. We will find Monica together,” Tony offered.

“Can’t—” Maria whispered.

“Uh? What was that?”

“You can’t help me,” Maria said, now louder.

“I’m a literal god, test me.”

“She’s dead,” Maria blurted angrily.

Tony froze.

“She 's dead!” Maria yelled, lashing out with the furniture. “They put her in a foster home! Because, apparently, my parents were “too old” to take care of their grand-daughter”

She blasted the wall while remembering.

“That son of a bitch hurt her! He was supposed to take care of her, to raise her as his own. And he hurt her!”

Tony didn’t need to ask for details, he could see everything that happened after Maria decided to jump on the plane. He saw her daughter’s life and what he saw made him throw up, soiling his shoes. He had seen so much suffering in his life but what the little girl had had to endure was the worst he could remember. So much pain and no one had cared about little Monica.

“Now you get it,” Maria said calmer now but still angry.

“I’m going to kill that guy,” Tony sweared.

“He’s already dead; he died in jail after my daughter's journal helped to find other victims and more evidence. The sick bastard had it recorded with his 8mm.”

“I will make sure he doesn’t find peace, not even in the afterlife.”

“Whatever, I don’t care anymore. I only want my baby girl back, and if I cannot have that the world can burn to ashes," she said tonelessly.

Maria sat back defeated. Tony looked at her; there were so many possibilities for her, so much good to do. But he couldn’t erase the face of Monica from his mind, fates be damned, he was going to help.

“What if I can bring her back?” He asked.

Maria snorted bitterly.

“Yeah, right, and it will only cost me what? 20 grand? 50?”

Tony shook his head.

“No, not this time. This time I will do it for free.”

Tony grabbed her hands, touching her forehead with his.

“What are you doing?” She asked warily.

“Just relax and trust me," he said and smiled reassuringly.

She shivered.

“Why are you doing this?” She asked.

“No parent should bury their child,” Tony said, thinking of his own circumstances.

Maria sobbed again but Tony ignored it, it would not last long.

“I want you to focus on the day of the plane crash. Before you volunteered to pilot the plane. Where were you, what were you doing?”

Maria sobbed again.

“I was with my friend Carol, she and I raced to the base and I won. Then we found Wendy Lawson in an agitated state, stating she had lives to save, children. So we jumped in. The rest is history.”

“Perfect. Focus on that, on what could have gone different and I will do the rest. I will bend time and space for you, turn the lefts to rights and the downs to ups. I will change a bad decision into the right one and you will be back with your daughter.”

*****

Tony was at Fury’s office seeing Maria and her daughter Monica farewell their friend and aunt, Carol, now also known as Captain Marvel.

“You don’t know but I just saved your butt there,” Tony told Fury.

“I still don’t know how you got in here but I’m this close to shot you just to make sure you are not an alien.”

“But I am an alien, and the rightful guardian of the tesseract," Tony said with a sly grin.

“Oh? Yeah?” Fury asked, visibly pissed. “And you want it back?”

“Not yet, I think for now, is safer to keep it here. But you owe me, you owe me big, and one day I will come to collect.”

“Right,” Fury laughed. “Listen you little piece of shit, no alien is going to blackmail me, understood?”

Now it was the turn for Tony to laugh, he was about to answer when a knock at the door distracted him.

“Sorry to interrupt sir, though you may want to take a look at this,” Phil Coulson said, showing him a tray full of fake eyes.

“Thank you agent, leave it here, I will take a look at them later, now I’m working on something.”

“May I ask what it is, sir?”

“Another fucking alien in my butt.”

Phil snorted.

“Who would have imagined we were not alone?”

“Yes, and unfortunately the Earth is not ready for them, that’s why I’m working on a new subdivision for SHIELD.”

“Can’t wait to hear all about it, sir.”

“Give me a moment I finish the report and kick the last alien out of my office.”

But Tony was already gone. There was a note on Fury’s desk: _<_ _< <Don’t forget to feed Goose. See you in the 21st century>>_.

“Aliens.” Fury sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> the consequences series is not done yet but we are close, stay tune to see how they deal with the stones ;)


End file.
